An Unstable Christmas Love
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Dean has been wrongfully accused of cheating. Can he smooth things over on the eve of Christmas? Or has he lost his one true love? A one-shot for Y2JJerichoHolic4Life (OC/Ambrose)


**Y2JJerichoHolic4Life, this one is for you. Merry Christmas, enjoy!**

**I own nothing, except the plot and the blonde in the story. Everything else belongs to their respected parties.**

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve it's now the single worst day in my life. Use to bring me so much joy, even more joy last year than any other year in my life, but this year it brings hurt, pain and memories of what should have been. Memories that make me sick to my stomach. I was ready to drown my sorrows away in a pint of double chocolate ice cream. When my front door burst open.<p>

"Excuse you!" I yelled, jumping up from my spot on the couch. "You can't just barge your way inside my place." He made me so furious and yet I held a soft spot for him.

"Sweetheart, we both know I'll do damn well what I please," he smirked, making my blood boil. "Besides I bring presents," he replied setting the two boxes on the table.

"How unlike you, Ambrose," I stated, inspecting the boxes. "You shouldn't have really," I told him. At one point I would have loved for him to shower me in gifts. But after he was caught cheating, I wanted nothing to do with him. I didn't even stick around to hear what had happened, not when I saw it first hand.

"No, I should have done this sooner. Now go put on what's in both boxes and show me how well I know you. We have dinner reservations in an hour, so hop to it," he told me. I chewed my lip looking between him and the boxes.

"What if I don't?" I asked stubbornly.

"I don't think they would let you in dressed in that," he pointed out. I looked down seeing my sweats and an old hoodie of his. "And a fast food place just won't cut it, sweetheart." Against my better judgment, with boxes in hand I walked to my bedroom. My hands were shaking when I lifted the lid off the biggest box.

"Wow," I whispered, picking the royal blue dress from the box. It honestly amazed me that he always knew what size to get. I carefully laid the dress over my bed, opening the second box. Inside laid black open toed stilettos, with gems hanging off the ankle strap. I wanted to forgive him for doing this, but I just didn't know if I could. But he had went through a lot of trouble for me, the least I could do was see how the night played out.

I looked at my reflection deciding to leave my hair down. The dress stopped above my knees. I smoothed the fabric, debating on whether I wanted to walk out or stay hid in my room until I was certain that he was gone. He was stubborn so I don't think he would be leaving that easily. _'You deserve it to yourself, to hear him out.'_ With a deep breath I pulled the door open to see Jon relaxing on the couch. Now that I got a chance to really look at him. He was wearing black slacks, dress shoes and a blue dress shirt, his leather jacket sitting on his broad shoulders. Even his hair is combed nicely. He was looking pretty damn hot. I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe he was up to something.

"Amber, baby..."

"I'm not your baby, you lost that right when you were hooking up with that skank!" I yelled, stepping closer to him, my anger rising.

"I did nothing wrong. I have been faithful to you. Think about it," he hissed.

"And live that night in my head again? No thank you!" I spit at him walking to the door. "Are we going?"

"Wait, your dress it's looking awfully lonely," he smirked.

"What with you draped over it, would make it so much better?" I retorted with a glare not trusting the smirk on his face.

"Remember you said it not me," he pointed out, closing the small gap between us. "That is a good choice, but not what I had in mind." I gasped seeing the diamond necklace in the box I had overlooked some how. I moved my hair so he could put the necklace on. This was reminding me of the old him. The one I had fallen for.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, fingering the necklace.

"Not as beautiful and gorgeous as you are, baby," he whispered. My breath caught in my throat the closer his lips got to mine. I shivered feeling the current that ran from my skin down to my bones the second our lips touched. Closing my eyes, I let myself get lost in the familiar love we once shared. "Marry me?" He asked, resting his forehead against mine.

"Excuse you?" I asked, moving away from him, but he was right there, his hands holding me in place, burning me with desire. He hurt me and I couldn't go back.

"Marry me," he told me, his hands trailing down my arms leaving goosebumps, my fingers curling around his.

"We can't Jon. I can't marry you." He nodded, no emotion on his face.

"Okay," he told me, pulling me behind him to the door.

We weren't even together and he was proposing. I wanted to know what he was thinking, because clearly it wasn't what I was thinking. Was he really nuts? I did find it flattering, and if things were different between us, then I would have jumped at the chance to marry him. I really thought he was the love of my life. But catching him in a lip lock with someone else, was the final line in the sand.

"You okay, Amber? You've been awfully quiet." Had I been? I hadn't noticed. I rolled my eyes.

"How I'm suppose to act? My ex just showed up at my door with very expensive gifts and out of the blue asks for my hand in marriage," I told him, sarcasm dropping from each word.

"It wasn't out of the blue. I've been thinking about it for weeks before you ever broke things off," he stated casually, parking the car at a five-star restaurant. That had genuinely thrown me off. We had been together a month shy of a year. In fact today, Christmas Eve marked our one year anniversary. The only fault I saw in all of this was that stupid kiss.

"Seriously?" I asked, getting out of the car. My hand tingled with joy feeling his fingers encase mine. I was having a hard time believing him. It had been three weeks since that frightful night and someone can do a lot of thinking in three weeks.

"Dead serious, you mean the world to me, as cliché and corny as it is, it's the truth," he told him with sincerity behind his words. This time, I did believe him.

"Okay," I told him.

We had been shown to our table in the back which was partially secluded from the rest of the restaurant, which in its own way was nice. Between the time we sat down and the time the waitress came to take our order not a single word had been spoken. I was still trying to wrap my head around what he told me. If he was really thinking about asking me to marry him, then he wouldn't be off kissing other people, surely he wouldn't be.

"How have you been?" He asked, after we were left alone to wait for our food.

"Okay, considering, you?" I asked, sipping on my water.

"It hasn't been the best three weeks of my life, but I've been coping," he replied with a shrug. I nodded finding it hard to say anything to that.

_I had just finished a match against Paige, I had won thanks to a distraction by AJ Lee. I was looking for my boyfriend. I stopped dead in my tracks seeing a blonde plastered to him. Her hands all over him. His hands were busy trying to push her off of him._

"Oh my..." I gasped, looking at him. "I'm sorry, so sorry, I was such an idiot," I told him, covering my face.

"No you're not, sweetheart," he voice was soft and smooth. I bit my lip finding his hands in mine. "You weren't thinking clearly, you can't be blamed for that. I forgive you," he smirked. I smiled letting a small giggle escape my lips. "I do still love you, that hasn't changed."

"I figured that much when you proposed," I replied, "I love you too," I told him.

The rest of dinner was just small talk while we ate. After dinner we walked around a small little park with a wishing well. We stopped in front of the well, Jon handing me a quarter.

"Make a wish," he whispered. I honestly didn't know what to wish for. I had Jon back, after my own stupidity. What more I could I ask for?

"Jon?" I asked turning around to see him on one knee. I couldn't believe he was going to ask after I had already told him no. Unlike the first time, he a diamond ring laying in a black box.

"We both make mistakes, Amber. That's why we are human. But I've learned that I need you in my life, more than I need to breathe. You're the beat to my heart. Amber, will you please make the happiest guy in the world and marry me?" Words had seemed to fail me, my eyes quickly filing with water, ready to spill over. I nodded moving in to kiss him. "I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too," I replied, letting my lips mold into his. "Merry Christmas," I smiled, pulling away to look into his bright blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas, indeed," he smirked with a wink, causing my cheeks to burn.


End file.
